Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full citations of these references can be found throughout the specification. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
In cases of extreme prematurity, survival outside the womb is complicated by inadequate organogenesis, including insufficient lung growth and maturation to permit gas exchange. Furthermore, in the event of congenital anomalies affecting the growth and development of the lungs, such as congenital diaphragmatic hernia and other causes of pulmonary hypoplasia, insufficient pulmonary function may limit long-term survival. The development of an extracorporeal system to support ongoing fetal growth and development without the perturbations induced by postnatal intensive care, would offer a chance for survival of such infants with reduced mortality and long term morbidity. The ability to maintain homeostasis in the pre-viable fetus for weeks or months may also alter the current standards for assessment of viability outside the womb.